Wake Up
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Kurtty; this is dedicated to my sister who was watching the show with me. read and review
1. The Bullet

I don't own anything, not even the story. It was kidnapped from Futurama, please forgive me, anyway they get the credit. I changed a few things to make it more realistic. Hope you like it. In the end you will understand a lot of things. The chapters will be uploaded at the same time. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Kurt didn't have a chance to think, the bullet was heading straight for Kitty. He teleported towards her and blocked her with his body. The bullet went through his body, between his shoulder and chest and grazed her temple. The police arrested the robber and the ambulance came and took them away. 


	2. To Fall Asleep

Kitty was waiting outside in the waiting area, pacing back and forth. The bullet had barely grazed her, Kurt had gotten the worst. The doctor said he had gotten an infection from the bullet, when the doctors came out she ran towards them. The doctor's face betrayed his next sentence.  
  
"Kurt Wagner is," He hesitated, "dead." The scream that hit the air caused people to cover their ears. Logan caught Kitty before she hit the ground in a dead faint. Everyone gasped, Rogue was crying in the corner. They all stared at Kitty, whom they knew was the worst out of all of them.  
  
Kurt had been her best friend; he had always been there for her and now he was gone. She had spent the whole ambulance ride asking Kurt to stay alive and now she found out that he was gone. Her scream had pierced their hearts.  
  
At the mansion she was put to bed, the doctor had given her a bottle of sleeping pills. She had woken up from her faint trembling and talking a mile a minute. They had given her a sedative before she had gotten home. She got up from her bed and took the bottle, phasing out the room she went to Kurt's and lay down on his bed. She breathed in hard and smelled his musk on the sheets; a sole tear fell from her eye, she felt numb.  
  
She looked at the picture of them on his bedside and took it holding it in her arms. She took a pill and hesitantly took another, so that she would quickly fall asleep. 


	3. The Funeral

The funeral home was a mutant friendly place and they all sat in the seats staring at the open coffin of their beloved friend; they all refused to cover is normal image with a holograph wanting to see his real face, not the mask. Kitty was at the coffin staring down at his body. She wasn't able to accept that he was gone.  
  
Her friends winced when they heard 'Wake up Fuzzy' come from her lips. She sat and stared at his blue fur, at his large hands and wondered why life was being so cruel. It should have been me, she thought. She was pulled away by Scott and sat in the front next his family. Kurt's adopted mother was crying on his adopted father's shoulder.  
  
No one noticed Mystique in the background staring at her son.  
  
Kitty cried through out the eulogy, having been given by Professor Xavier.  
  
"Many saw Kurt Wagner as a demon, they feared his looks but those of us who knew him saw someone precious and special. Some one who had a heart of gold, a heart more pure than those who appear to be normal. Kurt showed compassion and friendship to everyone, despite their hatred towards mutants and longed to see the world accept and respect us. Though he may not be here to see it, I am sure his wish will someday be granted."  
  
The funeral ended and Kitty turned to his parents. "I'm sorry, this was all my fault." Kitty started to cry and just ran as far as she could. Kurt's parents watched her go and were filled with sorrow that the girl was suffering on something that hadn't been her fault.  
  
That night Kitty once again lay in Kurt's bedroom, having moved in there with the professor's permission and stared at the picture of them. She took two more pills and lay down with the frame wrapped in her arms. Sleep overcame her and brought her a dream. 


	4. The Dream

Kitty found herself floating in the sky; the clouds were beautiful and fluffy. She glided towards one and sat in its softness, rubbing her face with the puffs. She started when she heard a voice.  
  
"Hey Kitty, vhy are you here?" Kitty turned around and looked into the face of her beloved friend.  
  
"Kurt? Kurt I thought you were, like, I thought you were dead." She reached over and touched his face, feeling the softness of his blue fur. He was wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts, just like he had always done around the house.  
  
"Vhy vould I be dead, Katze?" He tugged her bangs and Kitty wrapped her arms around him. He's alive, she thought, but than she remembered his funeral and backed away.  
  
"No Kurt! This is just a dream, stop playing with me." Kitty tried to walk away but Kurt grabbed her upper arm, the feel of it was enough to make her heart jump.  
  
"If I'm not real, than vhy are you talking to me?"  
  
"That's easy, because I'm, like, insane. I saw the bullet go through you!" Kurt pulled his shirt over his shoulder and showed her the bandage. Kitty stared into his golden eyes and felt the tears begin to flow. "Kurt I'm so sorry." Kurt's smile drooped.  
  
"Oh come on liebe, I'm alive. I'll prove it to you. In my dresser drawer there is a small box, I vas going to give it to you for your birthday but I guess there is no time to vaste."  
  
"Okay, I'll check but-." Kurt cut her off.  
  
"Kitty, it's time to vake up." Kurt smiled sadly at her and Kitty held on to his arms.  
  
"Wake up? No Kurt, I am awake, I am." ***  
  
Kitty sat straight up in her bed and looked at the clock next to her; it was six thirty in the morning. She remembered the dream and left the bed. She went to his dresser where he kept all of his important items in the top left drawer. In it was a box.  
  
She opened it and found a necklace; it had her name printed on a small plate as well as his. She put it on and ran downstairs to tell the others. 


	5. He's Alive

Kitty quickly washed up and changed into her uniform. She ran downstairs and began to shout to the people in the danger room.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Kurt's alive." She stopped running and tried to catch her breath. The others just stared at her with sad looks on their faces.  
  
"Kitty," Scott said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Kurt is gone. We were at his funeral yesterday. Remember?" Kitty closed her eyes against the sadness in Scott's eyes.  
  
"No Scott, last night I dreamt of him and he, like, told me that he had a present for me and when I looked it was there." The pitying looks from her team mates were getting to her.  
  
"Maybe he told you that before he, you know died, Kitty." Evan said.  
  
"Yeah maybe your right." Kitty went back to being sad and patted the front of her shirt were the necklace lied. Her mind automatically shifted to battle and she would now and than turn to find Kurt but remember that he wasn't there.  
  
The day was long and cruel, a day full of school and emotional exhaustion. The professor had wanted her to stay home but she knew she would get more depressed, so she tried to continue with her daily routines. When the night set in she went up to Kurt's room and did the same as she did the nights before.  
  
She took two pills after putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top and fell asleep. 


	6. The Jacket

Kitty found herself walking through the woods at the back of the mansion, she was still wearing her pajamas and her feet were bare. She came to the dock where she and Kurt used to hang out all the time.  
  
At the dock was a small brown boat, being pulled by a sea dragon. She came closer and stared at it, she jumped back when she saw Kurt, dressed the same as he had been in her previous dream except wearing a jacket and thong slippers.  
  
"Kurt, like, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought that maybe you vould like a ride." Kitty saw Kurt's smile and hesitantly entered the boat. She sat next to him and stared straight ahead as the dragon began to swim.  
  
The view was beautiful; she saw the forest and animals and relaxed when Kurt put his arm around her. He felt her shiver.  
  
"Here Katzchen," He took off his blue jacket and put it around her shoulder.  
  
"Kurt I, like, don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you." Kurt smiled sadly and touched her face.  
  
"I'm always vith you Kitty."  
  
"Kurt I love you." She leaned in ready to kiss him.  
  
"Wake up Kitty." He whispered softly. Kitty's eyes filled with tears, she was beginning to hate those words. "Wake up."  
  
***  
  
Kitty sat straight up in her bed and looked around the room. She touched her shoulder and felt his jacket. She held it in her hand. It was proof that he was alive. 


	7. Proof

Kitty washed up and ran downstairs, it was seven thirty in the morning and she had missed danger room session. She ran to the professor's office.  
  
"Professor? Professor, I have to tell you something." She ran over to him, ignoring the adults that were in the room.  
  
"Yes Kitty, are you all right?" His voice was full of genuine concern. He has to believe me, she thought.  
  
"I'm more than all right." She sat down and told him about her dream. The professor stared at her.  
  
"Where is the jacket Kitty?" Kitty held up her hand and found nothing within its grasp. Her heart started to beat rapidly.  
  
"But professor, I saw him. I swear, he was, like, right there." She began to hyperventilate. The professor calmed her with his mind.  
  
"Kitty, have you been taking those sleeping pills at night?"  
  
"Yeah," Her voice was quiet and forlorn.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I took two." Storm gasped.  
  
"Kitty, one is to relax you enough to go to sleep but two cause's hallucinations. You shouldn't have taken more than what was told."  
  
"But Professor, I feel him." The professor shook his head sadly.  
  
"Kitty please. Take one. Three can cause you to sleep forever." He stared at the young girl and felt her mind go blank. He didn't know what to think. Kitty nodded and went to Kurt's room.  
  
She stared at the pills and at his picture. She wanted to be with Kurt and if she could only be with him in his dreams, so be it. 


	8. The Third Pill

Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed. She wanted to see Kurt; she wanted to be with him. She loved him so much, he was her best friend and he had sacrificed his life for her.  
  
She closed her eyes and took the first pill; the familiar sense of relaxation touched her. The second pill she took and felt the sense of sleepiness. She was about to take the third pill when she heard his voice.  
  
"No Kitty, you can't leave me." She looked around her and saw nothing. "Vake up Kitty, Vake up."  
  
A hazy face was beginning to show. It was blurry and indistinct but she saw that it was Kurt's.  
  
"Kurt I'm coming to you."  
  
"Vake up Kitty, Vake up." His plea hit her in a weird way. She felt a kind of pull to her, suddenly she felt herself being drawn towards Kurt. His face became more and more clear. 


	9. Reality: THE END

Kitty sat up in the middle of the bed. She was in a hospital room; she touched her head and felt the gauze that was wrapped around it. She looked over to her side and saw Kurt. His face haggard, he didn't wear his image inducer and his eyes were blurry with tears.  
  
"Kurt?" She croaked. Kurt stood up and touched her face, his tear falling on her cheek.  
  
"Kitty! You're avake!" He smiled happily, his fangs glinting in the light.  
  
"Kurt I, like, thought you were dead." Her voice was scratchy from no use.  
  
"No Kitty, the bullet vent through my shoulder but it hit the side of your temple. Look." He pulled up his shirt and showed her the bandaged shoulder.  
  
"I thought you died Kurt." Kurt hugged her carefully; she couldn't get over that part.  
  
"I can never leave you Katzchen." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.  
  
Kitty was happy it had only been a dream; she had a second chance to let him know how much he meant to her. She touched his cheek and smiled.  
  
"I love you Kurt." The look of surprise on Kurt's face made her smile.  
  
"I love you too Katze." 


End file.
